


The Real Butch Hartman

by JustSagan



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Corruption, Diapers, F/M, Forced, Homophobia, Real Life, Violation, diaper fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSagan/pseuds/JustSagan
Summary: This definitely real story will leave you shocked that Butch Hartman could do something like this...





	The Real Butch Hartman

[ ](https://imgur.com/FieEwy7)

Butch Hartman was sitting in his office, daydreaming about how he was going to convert all of the youth to Christianity. His master plan was nearly ready, now all he had to do was convince people to put gays in camps. 

But as he was thinking about all of this, a girl in her 20s walked in. Butch had almost forgotten that someone was coming by for a job interview. After all, Oaxis would need employes. 

The girl seemed a little nervous, so Butch was the first one to speak.

“Ah, welcome. Please have a seat.”

The girl did as he said, and sat right down. The girl was still nervous, but finally spoke. 

“H-hello Butch Hartman. Im Sam, it's an honor to finally meet you.” 

Butch wasn't surprised she was so happy. After all, he did create her childhood.

“Im glad your happy to finally meet someone as important as me! Now let's talk about your new job.”

Sam was quite surprised by this.

“My job? I already got the job?”

Butch laughed a little.

“Well, not exactly.”

Sam was now understandably confused.

“You see Sam, before I let you help me save the youth, I need you to do something for me.”

Sam was even more confused, but she was willing to do just about anything to get this job.

“Ok! What do you need me to do?” 

Butch gave a very wide and dirty smile. While still looking at Sam, he reached into his drawer… And pulled out an adult diaper... 

“Put this diaper on.”

Sam stared in shock, secretly hoping that this was just a weird joke. 

“Do it now!”

There's no way that was a joke. 

“W-Why? This is…” 

She didn't have the strength to finish. The absolute anger on Butches face was scaring her.

“Listen Sam, if you dont do this, then I will be forced to give your job to another person…”

She had always dreamed of working with Butch, but doing something that degrading was out of the question. However, just as she was about to walk out, Butch had one more thing to say. 

“You know Sam, I know A LOT of famous people. And I get the feeling that they won't want to give you a job when they hear you walked out on me…”

Sam wanted to call his bluff, but she wasn't sure if he was bluffing or not.  Unfortunately, she ended up giving into him. She needed a job, and it looked like this was her best chance. 

She took the diaper from his hands, and slowly undressed herself. Butch was clearly getting turned on by this, but it wasn't because she was stripping. No, it was because of the adult diaper. 

When she finally got it on, Butch immediately started to masturbate. Sam closed her eyes, and did her best to try and ignore it. But Butch wanted more.

“Poop in the diaper.”

Sam opened her eyes. 

“W-What?”

“I said… POOP IN THE DIAPER!”

At this point, Sam was to scared to disobey Hartman. 

She unhappily pooped in the adult diaper. She could feel the poop filling the diaper. It disgusted her. But it sure didn't disgust Butch, as he was mastebating even faster now. 

Sam tried to close her eyes again, but Butch had  other plans

“Look at me! I want you to watch!”

Of Course, Sam started to watch him. 

Butch must have been quite turned on, because he came about in two minutes. Sam felt absolutely disgusted, but at least she had a job.

Butch let her clean herself off in the bathroom, and let her go home. She would start her new job next week, and was granted a good pay. However, no amount of money would ever help her to recover from what she went through.

Even if she still seemed normal, she was broken on the inside… And she would stay like that for the rest of her life...

...

Be sure to check out this video of me reading to story! And thank you for reading!

https://youtu.be/3gKZLDFB6CE


End file.
